emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05623
}} is the 5,625th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 2 June, 2010. Written by DAVID MCDERMOTT Directed by TIM O'MARA Plot At Butler’s Farm, Adam's miffed that Holly's getting the afternoon off for good behaviour. As Holly texts Roz, John insists that he or Moira must be in when she comes round, and they have to stay in the living room. Holly snaps at John to forget it. Moira sends Adam to see if Holly's ok. Frustrated, Moira tells John that they need to take the same line with Holly. In the living room, Adam warns Holly not to keep picking fights with John - pointing out he didn't have to give her a second chance. In the kitchen at Home Farm, Declan tells Will he found his Spiderman mask in the office. Delighted, Will heads off to fetch it. Nathan tells Declan to drop the family act, reminding him they have a deal. Declan argues they don't have anything until he gets the planning permission. Natasha arrives with lunch, but Nathan heads off to get his own. Declan excuses he's meeting his builder. In the Woolpack back room, Victoria's dreading her exam. Seeing Victoria's stressed, Charlie persuades Diane they should tell her now - and announces they're all going to France during the break in her exams. Victoria's delighted, and although Diane reminds her she'll still be studying, she heads out to update her Facebook status. Leaving Victoria Cottage, Leyla sees Declan outside Dale Head - sighing it could have been them if they had the money. David's sure they'll get a mortgage this time even though Leyla's unemployed, insisting his new cleaning contract will be enough. Cain drives past Dale Head, and orders Jackson to move his van. Declan reckons Cain could ask nicely, but Cain warns that the noise from next door could get annoying if Declan doesn't start being more neighbourly. Relenting, Declan agrees to move the van - as a courtesy. At the factory, Chas and Lisa flick through a magazine. Adele reckons Andy has an eight-pack rather than a six-pack, but Chas points out she hasn't felt it yet. Lisa warns Adele to tread carefully, until she knows what she's letting herself in for. Confused, Adele insists she's just waiting because she likes Andy. Chas quickly changes the subject. At Butler's Farm, frustrated Holly is sketching pictures of chickens. She tells John that Roz cancelled on her, hoping she can still have the afternoon off. John's pleased to see Holly drawing again, and suggests they could get her into another college, but Holly's not hopeful. Rueful, she assures John that she's learned from her mistakes. Adam enters, telling John that one of the cows has her leg caught in barbed wire. John tells Holly to come and help. From the door of Woodbine Cottage, Edna watches as Declan and Jackson fill the skip outside Dale Head. Complaining about the filth on the old bathroom sink, she demands that they empty the skip. Charity appears at the door of Tug Ghyll, as Declan offers to have everyone vaccinated against cholera. Not amused, Edna heads back inside. Declan tells Charity he's never worried about what other people think. Charity jokes that he's trying to show up their house with his refurb. She smiles as Declan suggests he could always get his builder to offer mates' rates. At Home Farm, Maisie and Will get ready to go swimming. Natasha gives them some money, saying they deserve a treat. Maisie notes Natasha's good mood, smiling that Declan has really turned things around. Will muses that Nathan doesn't like Declan, and wonders if Declan will still work there when Mark comes back? Glossing over it, conflicted Natasha sends them on their way. At Butler's Farm, John and Andy untangle the barbed wire as Rhona treats the injured cow. Andy teases Adam about being worried the cow would kick him. John allows bored Holly to go back inside. Rhona panics as she realises she's missing a dose of ketamine. John sends Andy and Adam to check the paths, promising Rhona they'll find it. Watching Holly heading back towards the farmhouse, John is suspicious. Part 2 At the factory, Lisa worries that she's upset Adele. Adele knows it's strange for her as Andy is Sarah's dad - but she really likes him. Lisa explains she's more worried about Adele than Andy, Debbie or Sarah. Adele's taken aback as Lisa explains that Andy used to hit his ex-wife Jo. At Butler's Farm, John, Adam and Andy search Rhona's car for the missing ketamine. Rhona's sure it was in the box, as she has to sign the drug in and out. John wonders if the police will investigate them, but Rhona doubts it, sure they'll hold her responsible. As Rhona drives off, Adam quietly tells John that people take ketamine in clubs. Already suspicious of Holly, John doesn't need Adam to spell it out. Walking through the village, dejected Leyla tells David about her teenage dream of owning a beauty salon in Puerto Banus, sighing it's hard enough just to get the basics in life. Despite being turned down for another mortgage, David's sure they'll get there eventually. David panics as Leyla decides to have a nosey at Dale Head. Coming out, Jackson jokes about calling the Neighbourhood Watch. Leyla remarks it's a mess, as Jackson explains it's a work in progress. David has to prise Leyla away from the loaded skip on her way past. At Butler's Farm, John bursts into Holly's room, demanding to know where the ketamine is. Moira tries to stop him from accusing her, but livid John threatens Holly to look him in the eye. At the Woolpack, Maisie serves as Chas and Charity gossip. Looking over at Declan, Charity can't believe he's single. Chas warns her not to let Cain hear, but Charity smiles it's just a bit of healthy competition. At the bar, Diane insists Charlie's drink is on the house, for cheering Victoria up. Maisie reckons a drink for a week in the Dordogne is a great deal. Charlie smiles there are some people worth picking up the tab for. At a table with Declan, Natasha's concentrating hard on spreadsheets. Declan ventures he hasn't got her alone since last night. Natasha smiles she doesn't regret it, but doesn't want anyone to know. As she insists that Nathan's disapproval isn't an issue, Declan invites her to prove it by meeting him at Dale Head in twenty minutes. At Butler's Farm, Holly sobs as John rifles through her bedroom and searches her pockets. Moira begs him to stop. Grabbing hold of Holly, John looks into her eyes, wondering if she's taken the ketamine already. Certain Holly has something to hide, John turns her bedroom upside down. At the Woolpack, Leyla's still smarting from the unsuccessful mortgage interview. David tells Diane that apparently Leyla needs to modify her lifestyle. Nathan enters looking for Natasha, suspicious that she's with Declan. Maisie lies that Natasha's at a meeting. Looking over at Andy with Adele, Diane hopes it works out for him. She hopes Charlie doesn't feel obliged to invite Victoria to France, but Charlie sighs he should have spent more time with his own children. He shows Diane a picture of his grandson. At a table, Andy reckons Victoria had better not be looking for a French boyfriend. Fishing, Adele points out that Andy can't stop her. Andy jokes that he wouldn't dare. Furtive Natasha approaches Dale Head, as Ryan's locking up the garage. She jumps as Ryan tells her the builders have gone home. Declan answers the door, as guilty Natasha explains she had to hide when Nathan and Will drove past. Seeing them, Edna complains to Declan about the brick dust in her sitting room. Declan covers he's just talking to Natasha about designs. Enjoying the mischief, Natasha pushes Declan inside. At Butler's Farm, John protests that Holly has lied before, but Moira's furious with him for ransacking Holly's room. John tries to persuade Holly that he did it because he was worried about her. Holly screams she'd rather be dead from an overdose than a failure like John - and runs out. Moira's livid with John for pushing Holly away, sure she was getting somewhere with her. Moira tells John that if Holly starts using again, she'll blame him. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday